


A Collection of Role-Play Fics

by idacalgal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bakery, Cupcake - Freeform, Cupcakes, First Date, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), RPG, Real people, Role Playing, Teen Wolf, baker - Freeform, date, role play, sterek, volunteer, volunteering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idacalgal/pseuds/idacalgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I let a few people on Tumblr write me short descriptions of themselves and then I wrote them a fic with their favorite character asking them on a date and this is the result.</p>
<p>If you send me some info (tell me about yourself, what situation you want to put into with what character, how you might react, etc.) I'll pick the ones that I like and write them into fics and add them on as chapters! You can write them in the comments or message me here or on my Tumblr: rypiefangirl.tumblr.com</p>
<p>I look forward to hearing from you guys!</p>
<p>XOXO - Ryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casey

It was a chilly Saturday morning as Casey stood in front of the Director of the Beacon Hills chapter of Habitat Humanity surrounded by a group of 12 or 15 other volunteers.

 

“Good morning everyone! Today we’re helping to restore the Beacon Hills Forestry Museum. I need all of you to split into pairs.” Dr. Deaton said, speaking loudly to the group. 

 

“Heeeeey, wanna team up?” A brown-haired boy sidled up next to Casey, flashing a brilliant smile. 

 

“Oh, hi. Umm, sure.” Casey said, smiling back politely while she did her best not to get distracted by the moles that dotted his cheeks and the beautiful glint of orange in his golden-brown eyes.

 

“I’m Stiles.” the boy said.

 

“Casey.” 

 

“Well, what brings you to Habitat for Humanity?” Stiles asked, leaning against a post beside him which promptly fell away from his arm, leaving him flailing to regain his balance.

 

Casey repressed her laughter, working to maintain her facade of serious indifference towards the increasingly endearing boy before her. 

 

“Never happened!” Stiles explained, finally righting himself. 

 

“Right.” Casey said, with a playful glint in her eye. 

 

“Anyway, like I was saying, what brings you here?” Stiles asked, eying her intently.

 

“Oh. I like volunteering. I don’t have much else to do with my weekends so I might as well do something nice for someone else, I guess.” Casey replied, watching Stiles expression as she spoke.

 

“I see. I take it you don’t have a boyfriend then, if you’re spending your Saturday mornings volunteering?” Stiles asked in a flirty tone.

 

Casey simply shook her head, her mouth tightening into a tense line as she recognized where the course of this conversation. She was pretty and attracted her fair share of suitors. However, Casey was slow to trust people and was generally disinterested with the typical, overused lines that guys always tried to use on her. 

 

“Well, maybe I can change that sometime soon.” Stiles said, smirking broadly. 

 

Casey rolled her eyes at Stiles, trying to suppress the butterflies that swooped in her stomach at the sight of that gorgeous half-smile that was directed at her.

 

“I don’t know you.” Casey pointed out, keeping a light tone to her voice so as to not hurt Stiles’ feelings.

 

“Oh, but you will, beautiful.” Stiles said, throwing an arm around Casey’s shoulders, guiding her up to Dr. Deaton to get their work assignments. 

 

It took effort not to flinch away from Stiles’ affectionate touch, but Casey managed. 

 

Dr. Deaton assigned Casey and Stiles to unloading the moving truck full of lumber and supplies, instructing them to stack it all on the front porch of the museum for the workers inside to retrieve. The rest of the morning went by smoothly, with Stiles flirting obviously with Casey and Casey politely blocking his advances. 

 

“Have you tried that new Italian restaurant on Main Street? We could go try it together.” 

 

“I already went there with my mom.”

 

“Well maybe we can go water skiing.”

 

“Water skiing?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds fun, right?”

 

“I don’t really like watersports.”

 

“Casey, I’ll get you to agree to a date with me sometime, you just wait and see.” 

 

The advances continued well into the afternoon as Stiles and Casey unloaded the second truck. Even though she found his attempts cheesy and a little annoying, she couldn’t help but also find the dorky kid more and more adorable as the afternoon wore on. 

 

Casey’s legs began to feel like Jello as she climbed up and down the ramp in the moving truck. One one particularly shaky pass down the ramp, Casey’s foot hit too close to the edge of the ramp and her ankled rolled over the side, sending her and the stack of lumber she was carrying careening towards the ground. 

 

She hit with a loud clatter of wood bouncing against the concrete and a reverberating thud as her body made contact. Instantly, Casey gasped in pain and grabbed for her ankle.

 

“Ow ow ow ow.” She exclaimed, unable to get any other words out before her eyes teared up to the point that she could no longer see. 

 

“Oh, Jesus. Casey! Are you okay?!” Stiles yelled, dropping his box back down in the van and leaping lithely down to the ground, taking the few steps over the Casey before dropping down to his knees beside her. 

 

He carefully pushed against her shoulder, rolling her to her back so he could take a look at her and assess the damage. Casey pushed herself up onto her hands, leaving her butt planted on the concrete as Stiles asked what hurt. Casey managed to whimper out a response about her ankle and Stiles scooted back, fingers carefully making their way to the bottom of her jeans. He carefully placed the palm of his hand against her heel and lifted her foot into his lap, pulling the jeans away with the other hand. 

 

Casey whined at the movement, sparks of pain shooting up her shin. 

 

“Yikes, Case. This doesn’t look too good.” Stiles said, his expression drawing down into one of worry. 

 

Casey peeked around her knee, seeing an already-bruising and swollen ankle and let out a rattled breath. Her lower lip trembled with the urge to cry again and she bit down on it to prevent that. 

 

“C’mere, let me get you back over to Dr. Deaton.” Stiles said, carefully resting Casey’s foot back on the ground.

 

he popped up to his feet, keeping crouched and sidestepped over to Casey’s flank, sliding one hand under her knees and placing the other around her waist.

 

“Hold onto me.” He instructed and Casey obeyed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. 

 

He lifted her off of the ground easily and carried her back to the gazebo where Dr. Deaton had set up a sort of base with a table full of water bottles and snacks. As Stiles approached, Deaton stepped out from behind the table and met Stiles halfway. 

 

“What happened, Stiles?” Dr. Deaton asked quickly, guiding Stiles over to a camping chair that was set-up in the shade. 

 

“She fell off of the ramp to the truck and hurt her ankle. Will you look at it?” Stiles requested, carefully placing Casey down into the camping chair. 

 

Deaton rolled up her pant leg and carefully pulled off her tennis shoe before rolling her sock down to mid-foot. 

 

“This just happened?” Deaton asked. 

 

Casey nodded as Deaton looked back at her ankle, poking softly at the swollen, purple flesh.

 

“It may be broken. Either way, I think you need to go to the hospital and get it x-rayed.” Deaton decided, carefully slipping Casey’s sock back over her heel. 

 

“I’ll take her.” Stiles volunteered, stepping forward to stoop in front of Casey, gesturing for her to climb on his back.

 

Casey leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Stiles’ neck, gripping him tightly as he stood. Deaton said his parting remarks and Stiles made his way to his Jeep, carefully helping Casey up into the seat of the Jeep. He walked around to the driver’s side door, got in, and took off out of the parking lot quickly. Once they were on the main road, he gently placed a hand on Casey’s hand, which was gripping the center console in a white-knuckled grip. 

 

“You okay?” He asked earnestly, turning his honey gaze on her. 

 

Casey didn’t trust her voice enough to respond, so she just nodded in response and flipped her hand over. Stiles laced his fingers through hers easily and Casey was surprised at how comforting the gesture was. Actually, she was surprised at how well Stiles handled the whole situation entirely. She half-expected him to freak out, pass out, or find some other way to make it worse. He didn’t though. To be honest, he actually made everything better, taking each step deliberately and carefully, checking on Casey the whole way. 

 

Once they got to the hospital, Stiles helped her inside and sat quietly by her side as she got her ankled checked by Melissa McCall, the nurse on staff. Turns out that Stiles is best friends with her son, so Casey and Stiles made it in and out in record time. 

 

When they finally got back into Stiles’ Jeep, he spoke.

 

“Good thing it wasn’t broken. Just a sprain, we can handle that, right?” He smiled brightly at Casey.

 

“We?” Casey asked, letting a flirty tone seep into her voice, a small smirk creeping across her face. 

 

“Oh, whoops. Well, I didn’t mean we. What I mean is, I’d love for it to be we, but it doesn’t have to be we. It can be you. Or us…” Stiles floundered awkwardly, making it difficult for Casey to suppress her giggle. 

 

“Stiles?” She interrupted, putting the dork out of his misery.

 

“Yes?” He turned in his chair to look at her expectantly, eyes wide and his lip pulled between his teeth. 

 

“I think I’d like it if it were we.” Casey said quietly, feeling a blush creep up her neck and ears. 

 

“Really?” Stiles asked, eyes bugging out of his head. 

 

Casey smiled and nodded. There was a moment of happy silence before Stiles leapt forward enthusiastically and pressed his lips to hers in a somewhat uncoordinated, slightly messy, but totally, adorably worth-it kiss.

 

When Stiles leaned back, he took a long look at Casey before speaking.

 

“Me too.” He said, before leaning back in to kiss her again.

 

and again.

 

and again.


	2. Steph

“Steph, you’re staring again.” Lydia sing-songed as she skipped up to take her place at the counter. 

 

“I am not!” Steph whisper-yelled, tearing her eyes away from tall, dark, and handsome to focus on packing up the cupcakes in front of her intently. 

 

“Aww, and now you’re blushing!” Lydia said, too loudly. 

 

A few customers in Saint Cupcake Galore looked up at the two girls behind the counter, one old woman in particular flashing a knowing smile. 

 

“Lydia,” Steph dropped her spatula on the counter with a clang and turned sharply to face Lydia, hand on her hip, “Go restock the boxes or something.”

 

“The boxes are fully stocked.” Lydia said, turning to face off with Steph directly. 

 

“I honestly don’t care what you do. Just get out of my hair before I put frosting in yours.” Steph growled, letting a sly smirk crawl across her face. 

 

Lydia gaped in mock-horror before grumbling and spinning on her heel to march to the kitchen. Satisfied with her ability to out-intimidate the ultimately intimidating Lydia Martin, Steph turned confidently back to the front of the store, brush a stray strand of hair back with the back of her wrist. It was at this moment, however, that Steph realized that she had completely forgotten the original dilemma and instantly wished that Lydia was back.

 

“Hello,” tall, dark and handsome said, leaning his palms against the counter, “I think I might need your help with all of this.”

 

The man eyed the case skeptically, his gaze roaming over the rows upon rows of colorfully topped cakes and pastries. Visibly distressed, the man’s eyebrows pulled down over his eyes, scowling at the chocolate scones like they were somehow offensive. 

 

“Umm, yeah. Sure.” God, smooth Steph. 

 

The man looked up to Steph and for the first time, made eye-contact. Even though her stomach flipped, Steph forced herself to square up her shoulders and stand up straight. 

 

“What exactly can I help you with…?” Steph trailed off, prompting the gorgeous, grumpy stranger to give his name. 

 

“Uh, Derek. And I’m getting cupcakes for my younger sister’s birthday.”

 

“Oh, how sweet!” Steph smiled genuinely and saw Derek’s eyes widen as his gaze dropped to her lips. 

 

“Umm, yeah. I don’t know much about all of this though,” Derek said, gesturing to the long, glass case, “I figured cupcakes were cupcakes. I was only expecting to choose between chocolate and vanilla.”

 

Steph laughed lightly, dusting her hands off on her flour-covered apron and began to give Derek a tour of the case, explaining the different kind of treats. Every few minutes, Steph would catch Derek staring when he thought she was looking down at the case. A flush crawled up Steph’s cheek when Derek’s eyes locked onto Steph’s mouth every time she smiled. Although Steph felt a little awkward at first, she was encouraged to feel more confident when she noticed that Derek was paying rapt attention to her words.

 

Just before Steph was able to discuss the different types of frosting, there was a clatter in the kitchen followed by some muffled, but harsh sounding words. 

 

“Lydia Martin I will END you.” Steph muttered under her breath. 

 

She held up one finger to Derek, who just smirked in response and nodded. With a huff, Steph marched through the swinging door to the kitchen and saw Lydia and the lead baker, Allison, fighting over a bowl of batter.

 

“What the HELL is going on back here?” Steph exclaimed, watching as Lydia and Allison struggled over the bowl which was now balanced very precariously on the edge of the metal counter. 

 

“Allison was about to use the chocolate batter for the Reyes order when it clearly called for red velvet!” Lydia exclaimed, stomping a foot on the ground like a child.

 

“Lydia, they called and changed their order from red velvet to chocolate an hour ago!” Steph exclaimed, watching in horror as the batter in the large metal mixing bowl sloshed wildly back and forth. 

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell her!” Allison snarled.

 

“Let go, Lydia.” Steph demanded.

 

There was a brief moment of calm as both Lydia and Allison tugged equally as hard, balancing the bowl in the center of them. Lydia looked up at Steph and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

 

“Fine.” Lydia said with a smirk.

 

The next thing Steph knew, Lydia’s fingers slipped off the bowl, sending the bowl over Allison’s shoulder with force. There were two whole seconds where time seemed to move in slow motion as the bowl full of batter flew towards Steph. The bowl clanged to the ground and sprayed the batter up, splattering the front of Steph’s apron. 

 

It took a few moments for Steph’s rage to boil down to a point where she was able to speak and neither of the two girls were willing to move a muscle in the meantime. 

 

When Steph did speak, she was strangely calm, although her entire face was flushed in anger.

 

“Lydia, you will go man the front counter. Now. Allison, you are going to trade me aprons and as soon as the line dies down, you two will clean this.” 

 

The two girls simply nodded at the demands laid before them. Even though Steph wasn’t the manager, she was generally to most level-headed of the bunch and therefore, stepped in as the authority whenever Ethan and Aiden were out of the shop.

 

Allison stepped forward and slid her apron over her head, passing it to Steph as she did the same. Lydia had already slipped out the door by the time that Steph was ready to turn around and present herself to tall, dark and handsome again. As she approached the door, she could hear the conversation coming from the counter.

 

“-and she stares at you all the time. Not in a creepy way! You should totally ask her out.” Lydia was saying as Steph swung the door open. 

 

Horror struck down upon Steph when she noticed that Lydia had been saying all of this to DEREK. 

 

“Lydia!” Steph snapped harshly.

 

Lydia jumped and spun to face her, bracing her hands against the counter behind her for balance. 

 

“Haven’t you caused enough trouble today?! Go clean up the batter in the kitchen, please.” 

 

Lydia obeyed, scurrying past Steph to the kitchen once again. 

 

Steph stepped forward, standing in front of Derek right where she left him before and covered her eyes with one hand. 

 

“I am so sorry about her.” Steph huffed, feeling a flush rise into her cheeks once again, beginning to feel self-conscious as she thought about how splotchy her face must look. 

 

“No problem. She had some good advice.” Derek said, a smile obvious in his voice.

 

It clicked at that moment for Steph. She lowered her hand and looked at Derek from under her eyelashes. 

 

“She did?” Steph asked shyly.

 

Derek nodded and let loose on a blinding grin. 

 

“Would you like to go get dinner tomorrow night?” Derek asked confidently. 

 

A thrill ran up Steph’s spine as her jaw dropped in amazement. After a moment she snapped her mouth shut and nodded her head enthusiastically, feeling a smile creep over her features.

 

“Good. By the way, you’ve got a little something…” Derek said as he reached up to brush a thumb gently along Steph’s cheek, drawing a small gasp from her. 

 

Derek pulled the thumb away, now covered in cake batter and looked at it for a moment, before popping it into his mouth and sucking it clean with a pop. 

 

“That’s really good.” He said.

 

“She has some on her lip, too!” Lydia shouted from the kitchen, making it very obvious that she had been listening in on the entire conversation. 

 

Steph let out a gasp of embarrassment and bit her lip.

 

“I think she’s right. Here, let me get that.” Derek winked before leaning across the counter.

 

Steph was stunned still, leaning forward with her elbows on the counter. Derek pressed his lips to hers softly, sighing into the kiss. Steph responded and placed a hand on his cheek, returning his kiss for a moment before pulling away. 

 

“So, 8 o’clock?” Derek said as he leaned back to his side of the counter, pulling a pen out of the jar next to the register and writing a phone number on the napkin. 

 

Steph did the same thing, jotting down her address as well and slipped it to him. 

 

“8 o’clock is perfect,” Steph smiled, “You know, you must really like me if you were willing to ask me out even with cake batter on my face.”

 

“You know what? I think I really do.”


End file.
